


Work Song

by celestial_light



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Founders Era, Gen, Regret, yes it's based off of hoziers work song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: It starts with Kagami Uchiha, but it should have started years earlier. With Madara Uchiha. Now Tobirama might have a chance to make things right.





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written for Naruto, but I really wanted to get this idea out along with an Obito-centric fic I have in which he is adopted by Minato and Kushina after the boulder incident. Look for that later on XD Kagami has always been one of my favorite characters and his relationship with Tobirama, considering the messed up things the guy thought about the uchiha, has always been interesting. This is my take on that, with a little extra. A look at Kagami as Tobirama's protege instead of Sarutobi (and we know what that eventually means). 
> 
> The tags and characters WILL change as the story progresses! 
> 
> Also, this will involve my HCs for Uchiha culture, as well as my HCs for Senju culture. So enjoy, comment, and let me know what you think!

The boy is skilled in his medical nin-jutsu, no doubt aided by the precision his Sharingan grants him. Still, he squints his eyes to be sure, the chakra emitting from his cupped palms careful and controlled. The Second Hokage watches intently as the boys eyes twist and turn, rewind and go forward. 

Perhaps it is the vast amount of bloodloss clouding his judgment, of the fact that he just went toe-to-toe with the cloud and barely made it out alive; but Tobirama’s guard is up, and the Uchiha medic above him looks very much like an enemy. 

“What are you doing?” He says it with the animosity of an attack he hasn’t the strength to muster, and the child takes notice. 

He is flustered, and his eyes go from red-to-black and back to red in one instant, “Oh...I’m just..remembering something from a medical textbook” He says all too quickly, biting his lip as he averts his attention back to the Hokage’s wound. The Hokage visibly relaxes, though keeps his eyes glued to the Uchiha even when he calms. 

“You can do that with your eyes?” 

The boy makes to answer, but hesitates, as if reluctant to disclose something so close to his clan. Then speaks, “Yep! My Sharingan can remember everything I see, though I mostly just use it for comics--I mean textbooks.” He corrects hurriedly. 

They sit in silence for a bit longer, the boy’s eyes still spinning, and Tobirama still examining him. He seems rigid under the Senju’s gaze, chancing cautious looks at him, only to look away when he realizes he’s been caught. If the situation weren’t so dire, and if the Cloud hadn’t just tried to murder him, he would have thought it funny. 

This was a child in front of him, doing very childish things. A child Tobirama would have killed had he the strength, _ just _because of the Sharingan. The Sharingan that was apparently helpful, and used for recreation? 

  
For some reason, that terrifies him. 

When the boy is satisfied with his work, well enough to turn his sharingan off, he stands rather proud of himself, and wipes the sweat off of his inky brow. He has the likeness of Izuna about him, and were he not so terrified, Tobirama has no doubt he would have acted like him. 

“You should be good until we get back to Konoha,” he says, “but try not to fight or anything like that.” 

The ANBU take it as their queue to leave, immediately putting a space between the Hokage and the Uchiha, ushering the man to his feet and gathering chakra in their feet. 

“Wait”. His command stills the party, and all eyes (or mask) turn towards the Senju. 

  
“What’s your name?” He asks the boy. 

“Kagami Uchiha.” He says rather loudly, as children typically do when called upon. 

“How old are you?” 

  
“Ten.” He adds, rather proudly, bouncing on his toes as he does so. The ANBU grunt. No one has time for this, and the Cloud ninja are sure to catch up. 

  
“Ten and you already have the Sharingan? And they still consider you a child.”

  
The question slips out, and Tobirama wonders if it should have even been asked. 

More importantly, he wonders how this harmless child has managed to make him feel so much like an outsider.   
  
This takes the boy by surprise, and he tilts his head almost at an unnatural angle. He is genuinely confused, “I'm still a kid until I turn eighteen, at least that's what my dad says.” 

Then Tobirama is lifted off of his feet, and a barrage of kunai are hurled towards he and his party. THere’s a flash of blacks and beiges, and Tobirama curses himself for not being able to sense the cloud ninja. In the middle of them, the boy is lost, and with what energy the Hokage has left, he reaches out for him. 


End file.
